Unexploitable Weakness
by KuwaNeko
Summary: There is a reason why Heimdall no longer uses Mayura as bait. No Pairing; One-shot


Warnings: mild swearing from a cranky god... I guess

there is a reason why Heimdall no longer uses Mayura as bait

* * *

Heimdall sat on the high window of the tower, hawk resting on his shoulder, while he watched over the city; he did what he used to, for all those centuries, from over the rainbow bridge to down below; his sharp eyesight with which he could even see the grass grow, his sharp hearing with which he could even hear wool grow on the backs of sheep... old habits dye hard...

Of course, such powers were diminished, along with his magic, now that he was trapped in the body of a child here on Midgard, that damned Loki... though, having such sharp hearing would have probably inconvenienced him greatly, after all, the bridge is far higher than the tower of this building, and he'd probably lose his mind, considering how noisy the mortals were. Not that he would ever be grateful for that, he was after all, stranded here...

He watched to pass the time, he watched to clear his mind, to distract himself of the hater and pain his right eye called upon him... that damned Loki and his... he breathed in again and kept watching; there wouldn't be any good plans to defeat Loki if he let his emotions do the thinking instead of his head. So he kept watching, and keeping note of all things that could help defeat Loki, any and everything he could find that could help him have an advantage over the trickster.

He needed a weakness, one thing that would make Loki hesitate, that would keep Loki from attacking and would give him the advantage to finally defeat him, and there was one, one incredibly obvious weakness; that pink haired mortal that was always clinging to him, that always managed to pull him into one situation or another, and the one he himself had used in already multiple occasions to lure the trickster into a trap, with Loki knowing perfectly well of the traps existence.

Sadly enough, that one weakness, for reasons of self-preservation, he would not use again in one of his plans... especially not after the last time, or rather, specifically not because of the last time.

Everything had gone as planned, it had been, after all, a perfect plan; there was no way Loki would have been able to escape it; he had managed to corner Loki, to separate him from his monstrous sons, he'd distracted Thor so that there wouldn't be any last minute saving from that part, and the Norns had decided not to interfere either; and Loki was really cornered, because it was Mayura whom he had kidnapped and was forcing the trickster to face, and he knew Loki wouldn't harm the mortal, and it was his victory….

And from the far side of the warehouse, where there were, in fact, not even windows, came a loud proclamation...

"My Yamato Nadeshiko! This Freyr is going to save you! Gullinbursti, charge!"

There had been an explosion, a flying god on a mechanical pig, an exclamation in stereo of "Freyr!"; not that he would ever admit he and Loki to be able to synchronize in anything ever; and darkness.

Heimdall moaned, letting his head thump against the wall behind him, the hawk taking flight at the sudden movement with a small reproachful cry; Heimdall followed its movement, a slight apologetic look in his eye; right hand wondering to one of his many bruises, still not healed... he'd woken, who knows how long after, no Loki, no mortal, and the idiot god and pig also knocked out beside him... sometimes he really did hate Freyr more than he did Loki... only sometimes...

Heimdall knew to learn from previous mistakes, plus, no one could get Loki with the same trick twice, so... new plan needed,  
and new weakness needed, because there was no way in the nine realms he'd be using that mortal again...

* * *

haha, I got the inspiration for this one from no_true_pair prompt  
"Mayura has been kidnapped! Is Freyr ready to rush to Mayura's rescue? Or is he/she involved in the abduction?"  
sure he would  
and then I thought, ... ever since Freyr got there, I don't think I ever saw Heimdall use Mayura as bait again, I believe in the manga he kidnapps Mayura at least a couple of times before Freyr enters the picture, but not after... so...


End file.
